Birthday Gift for Starlight!
by Mister Eclipse
Summary: Well, it's another short story for a friend of mine, about the beginning of a romance between two characters. . Enjoy!


**Okay! Birthday gift writing time, this time to a good friend of mine, Starlight! This story is a short, very messy, and annoyingly bad (in my opinion, at least) story. Her character is Finn, a red panda type character, and mine is Destiny, a cheetah like character. ^.^ Both are kind of anthromorphic characters, or a sort of neko character variation. Human animals kinda. xD;; You get my drift. Anyways, enjoy! :) **

Destiny looked out of the side of the window on her bus. She was on her way to her first day at high school. Her stomachs fluttered with anxiousness, and her mind was racing with questions about the day to come. She flattened her ears to her head and tried to clear her mind. "_I'm not going to worry,_" She thought to herself, watching as another bus pulled up next to them at a stop light. "_I'm going to be fine. Perfectly fine._" She nodded quietly to reassure herself as her heart pounded, denying everything she just said.

Soon, the bus pulled into the school, and Destiny stood up to get out as the bus driver opened the doors. Stepping into the aisle, she bumped into somebody, causing one of their books to clatter to the floor. She hurriedly bent down to pick it up, and the other person did too. They grabbed opposite sides of the book and stood up, almost in sync with each other. Destiny looked up at the person, who was a guy of around her age with long red-ish orange hair, tied in a pony tail behind him. He was around six inches taller than her, extremely skinny and light looking, and had sharp, red eyes, which examined her quickly.

"Thanks." He said, tucking the book under his arm.

Destiny blinked, shrugging her backpack up her shoulders a little, bewildered. "Uh, yea... Sorry." She said, before turning around and hurriedly walking towards the front of the bus, stepping off and into the cool morning air. As she walked away, she reviewed what had just happened on the bus in her mind and shivered.

"_Why do I feel so... Blown away?_" She thought to herself, placing a hand on her chest to feel her heart pounding. She figured it must just be the fact that she was nervous about her classes. As she walked, she pulled out a piece of paper, which contained her schedule, from her back pocket and looked at it.

"Let's see..." She murmured quietly, studying the room numbers. "I have to go to the one thousand building to room 1087 for Chemistry... Alright!" She folded the paper back up and stuffed into her back pocket, hurrying off to find the one thousand building. When she finally managed to find the place, she walked through the entrance, and found her classroom quickly. She walked inside, finding a seat in the back of the classroom. Waiting for the class to start, she looked around at some of her classmates. None of them were really talking, kind of typical for the first day of school, but it didn't seem as if anybody knew anybody else.

Suddenly, the door opened and inside stepped the guy whose book she had accidentally knocked to the ground. Immediately after that, the bell rang and the teacher told him to take a seat. Scanning the room, Destiny saw only one open seat, at the desk that she was also sitting at. The guy walked over and set his stuff down next to the desk and sat down, not giving Destiny any sort of attention. She listened to her heart pounding in her ears, breathing out a silent breath of relief that he hadn't said anything about the morning.

After a moment or two, she looked at him, and said, "Hey," She winced momentarily at how stupid that sounded. "I'm sorry about this morning. About your book."

He glanced over at her, and shrugged. "It's just a book." He said quietly. "I don't understand why you're making such a big fuss over it."

She blinked, and crossed her arms, looking away. Then she sighed, relaxing and slumping back in her chair. She was silent for a bit longer before saying, "I'm Destiny. What's your name?"

He looked over at her and stuck out his hand under the desk, offering it to her to shake. "My name is Finn." He said, smiling as she shook his warm hand, sending shivers through her body.

"Nice to meet you, Finn." She said, smiling back at him. She released his hand and looked up at the front of the room, towards the teacher. It wasn't long before they struck up more conversation, talking about everything from which classes they had, to what their favorite flavor of ice cream was. For the record, they only had one class in common, and they both liked Mint Chocolate Chip as their favorite ice cream.

After class was over, Destiny packed up her stuff and was about to walk out of the door when Finn stopped her. "Hey, question." He said, looking at her. "Do you wanna hang out after school? Like, in the park or something?"

She blinked and then nodded. "Sure!" She said, smiling. "That'll be fun!"

Finn nodded, and smiled as she she walked off to her next class, thinking forwards to how much fun that they would have later.

- Later that day -

Destiny walked out of school, having had an amazing first day at school, or at least, better than usual. She scanned the crowd for Finn and spotted him, walking over to him. "Hey!" She said, walking up to him. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and smiled as they both walked over to the sidewalk, talking merrily about their first day as they walked to the park. Once they were there, they walked around for a bit, walking some more.

"So what did you think of the Chemistry teacher?" She asked him, wondering what his initial reaction would be.

"Well," He said, looking up at a bird passing over head thoughtfully. "I think she's going to be annoying. Did you hear how high pitched her voice is?!"

Destiny laughed, thinking back to the first period of the day. "Really?" She said, amused. "Cause I was thinking the same thing!" They talked for a little longer before passing by an ice cream stand and ordering two mint chocolate chip ice creams. They say underneath a shady tree as they licked their cones, discussing the various things that happened that day. "I heard there was a fight in the cafeteria." Destiny said, licking her cone.

"Really? I think I might have heard the same thing. I also thought I heard that the band went and was playing the fight song from on the top of the roof of the four hundred building." Finn said, chuckling slightly at the thought, taking a bite from the waffle part of his cone.

Not about to be out done, Destiny quickly came up with a better story. "Yeah? I can see that happening... I heard that one of the teachers got abducted by aliens during third period."

Finn laughed, putting his hand up in defeat. "Okay, you win, you win." He said, smiling. "You are the story queen." He did a mocking bow as she was licking her, making her snort with laughter and dribble a little ice cream on her arm. "Oh, sorry!" Finn gave her a napkin wipe herself off with and held her cone until she was done.

She shrugged. "It's fine. Thanks for holding my cone." She set the napkin down and took her ice cream back as Finn handed it too her. Finn stared at her for a moment, not blinking. "Is something wrong?" She asked, blinking.

"You've got a little something..." He said, leaning forwards and placing his lips on hers, causing her eyes to widen, her mind to go numb, causing her face grow red, and then her whole body relax as she kissed him back, returning the favor.

After a few moments, Finn pulled away, blushing heavily. "You had some ice cream on your face..." He said, looking up at her quietly. "S-Sorry!" He stammered, not wanting to ruin what friendship they had already built between them.

Destiny laughed, and shook her head, feeling her heart pounding with excitement and adrenaline. "No, no! Don't apologize." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "I enjoyed that... It was a little sudden, but I loved it." She looked at him again, then chuckled. "I guess this means we're dating now, huh?"

Finn smiled with relief and nodded. "Yeah, it would seem so..." He laughed and then stood up, offering his hand to her. "We should probably get going. It's getting a little late, you know?"

Destiny nodded, then took his hand and stood up, throwing their trash into a near by trash can. "Yes, let's go home for now." She winked at him, sticking her tongue out. "But we can do it again tomorrow." She said, trying to look as innocent as possible. She took his hand in hers and started to walk in the direction of her house, feeling happy. It had been a really good first day at school.

- Fin -

**Hehehe see what I did there at the end? Finn... Fin...? Geddit? Okay. I'm not funny. But anyways, this is just another short story that I wrote as a gift for Starlight! ^.^ I certainly hope you and her enjoy this, even though it isn't very good. Happy Birthday, Starlight! c: Sorry for no tabs and bad writing and any typos. I'm still on my iPad so... Yeah. iPad 1's kinda suck. But oh well.**


End file.
